Our overall goal is to develop an integrated imaging-high performance computing environment to assist the MRI-guided neurosurgical procedures. To achieve this goal we will integrate various components of our core technologies with intraoperative MRI-guidance in order to utilize multiple available sources of information obtained by imaging pre- and intra-operatively. We will specifically address the following topics: Surgical navigation with enhanced graphics interface within an interventional MR imaging system; The use of frequent image-updates for anatomical MR image-guidance; Intra-operative access to pre-operative diagnostic images using registration to updated image; Monitoring and control of MR-guided thermal ablation therapy; See-through projection: intraoperative display of image based information.